Little Prince
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: He's supposed to be mad at them. He is not a child and they should stop treating him as one. But the smiles on their faces is only bettering his mood...Then again that's not necessarily a bad thing. An Iceland centric Oneshot.


First time writing anything that involves anyone of the Nordics but I got to say I just ADORE Iceland so yeah. It was inevitable that I'd write something like this.

No Sweden or Finland in this just because I didn't want to handle all five of the Nordics just yet. That and I love the other three together. Ok enough of my rambling.

I do not own Hetalia. Hima-sensei is one lucky dude.

* * *

It is Denmark's snoring that wakes him up.

Not that they were in the same bed or anything (such a thought is appalling). It's just that Denmark's snores were so famous for their volume and obnoxiousness they can be heard throughout the whole house.

But whatever. He looks at his digital clock and it reads "8:38 AM". He has been in bed long enough supposes. Long enough for his brother's standards anyway. At home he wouldn't have gotten out of bed by at least ten the earliest like normal people do during their vacations. But since he is at Norway's house he must get up no later than nine. That or he'll be greeted by Ogre breath in his face and he'd had enough of that when he was little, thank you.

Slowly he gets out of his bed but the warm air from the heater makes it pleasant enough for him not to want to go back under his covers. Not that he has trouble dealing with the cold. He's been around long enough to remember what it was like putting layer after layer of clothing and still shiver.

Deciding that a pair of jeans and the red turtle neck he got for Christmas last year from Turkey will do (it is plain but comfortable and it's the thought that counts), he quickly gets dressed and heads straight towards the kitchen. Denmark's snores continue in the background. He'll let Norway deal with him later.

When he enters the kitchen the sharp smell of coffee overtakes his nostrils. He glances over to see his brother at the coffee maker pouring himself a mug. He then looks at the stove and the contents in the pan. There are eggs in it and on the counter there's a plate of smoked salmon, slices of bread and of course cucumbers, tomatoes, jelly and cheese.

"Good Morning." Norway suddenly greets despite knowing his younger brother was there this whole time. He looks quite sharp with his ironed collared shirt and dark pants. Nearly floating his way towards the table (for Norway had always possessed a strange habit of making it seem like his feet never touched the ground) he pulls a chair and neatly sits himself down. Iceland does likewise or at least tries too. He can never seem to look as majestic as his older brother(Not that he will ever admit to wanting to still be like him. He's too old for that…).

Norway takes quick sip of his coffee and then looks Iceland over. Slightly cocking his head to the side he reaches out to grab hold of his hand.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am."

"Just checking." Norway closes his eyes momentarily and takes his hand away again. "You still look tired." Iceland fiddles with his fingers and pouts a bit. Trust on his brother worry about how he sleeps at night. Not that he didn't have good reason. The recent volcano eruption did take a toll on his health and the fact that his economy still wasn't so great didn't help. But he was fine now so Norway should stop fretting over him. He was a grown up now! He could handle his own problems. But the persistent pout on his lips is proving otherwise and Norway actually smiles.

"Don't look at me that way _lille prins_. I ask because I care."

"Stop calling me that."

"No."

Knowing that it is futile to even keep arguing with him (besides it's not like he's _really _upset with him) he sighs and goes to the counter to put some much needed food on his plate. Upstairs Denmark is still snoring heavily.

"You should wake him up." Iceland says as he cuts himself a slice of cheese. "He's getting annoying and he's not even awake yet."

"Perhaps." Norway actually muses while he looks into his coffee mug. He's almost done with it. Maybe he should get himself a second cup but he doesn't really feel like getting up (why on earth did he take a seat if he had no intention of getting up again he does not know and if did figure it out it's not like he'd tell it to _you_). Iceland without even having to guess the dilemma brings the coffee pot to the table along with his breakfast and Norway thanks him.

"I'll get you a plate too." Iceland then bribes. "You can go wake up Denmark while I'm at it." Norway still has the usual blank expression on his face yet a slim eyebrow faintly rises.

"He must really be annoying you for you to order me like that."

"I'm not ordering you around!" Iceland riles up, horrified that his brother thinks him as demanding. "He has a meeting with your boss today doesn't he?"

"Hmm. You're right." Norway says acting as if he had forgotten. "If that is so I wonder why the fool went out drinking then came to my place drunk so early in the morning."

"Isn't that what he normally does anyway?"

"You are right again _lille prins_."

"Stop calling me that!"

Norway eventually goes upstairs and does his brother's bidding. As Iceland gets his plate ready (a lot of fish, just a little eggs, both cheese and jelly on his bread, and a few slices of cucumber. He knows what his brother likes.), he can clearly hear Denmark's snores instantly cease as they are followed by a set of howls and bangs from the guest room.

Just like clockwork as soon as Iceland puts down the prepared plate, Norway returns with the ever towering (and slightly bruised) Denmark behind him.

"Hiya Ice!"

"Morning. Has anyone ever told you what a buffoon you are?" Denmark simply laughs loudly as he leans across the table to ruffle Iceland's hair. "I see you're still tired and grumpy."

"No I'm not."

"Like a child." Norway sighs out as takes a bite out of his slice of bread.

"I am not a child!"

"Still a child."

"Aww come on Ice! We're just playing with you!"

Iceland shoots them one last glare before returning to his plate. Along the way he drowns down a cup of coffee instead of his usual glass of milk (because milk is for children) and talks about the world economy instead of the local zoo that just opened up a new bird exhibit (child's play, all of it!). Denmark merely goes along with it and attentively engages in the conversation in his own energized sort of way while Norway offers little, if anything at all. Once he starts eating he becomes quieter than ever and the other two weren't expecting much from him anyway.

Once breakfast is done they make Denmark clean the dishes (who is still in his nightwear) and Iceland heads back to his room, claiming that he is going to try and wake Mr. Puffin up but is actually just going there to sulk for a bit. Norway, finding that he has nothing to do, decides for time's sake he will make Denmark's bed (but once the idiot comes in and starts exclaiming just how kind he is, the quiet man chokes him and orders that he get dressed before he _really_ loses his patience).

Once everything is put back in order and tidied up, the two put on their jackets while Iceland, guessing they are heading out now, comes down the stairs.

"We'll be back around six." Norway informs him as Denmark tries to straighten the hat on his head in a "cool" position. "I'll make dinner right away. Unless you would rather to go out and eat instead.

"Let's go out!" Denmark yells and grins heartily. "It'll be fun!"

"Not if you get drunk again…" Iceland mumbles, arms crossed. He's supposed to be mad at them. He is not a child and they should stop treating him as one. But the annoying but certainly not disliked grin on Denmark's face along with the calm smile of his brother is only bettering his mood.

But then again that's not a bad thing.

"And then you two can take me to the zoo tomorrow since you both have a day off…That's an order." he mutters as Norway kisses his forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

Iceland will always be the baby of the Nordics. _Always_. And Norway is a rather charming character to write out! Probably my second favorite Nordic.

And if you haven't guessed, _lille prins _is supposed to mean "little prince" in Norwegian and is Norway's pet name for Ice. Thank you _**NorthenFallenAngel**_ for clearing up the earlier spelling. ^_^

Anywho thank you so much for reading! As I always say, if you loved this or it put you to sleep and made you snore like Denmark, please review. Reviews are MUCH appreciated and will be handled with care.


End file.
